


Spiritual Convergence Through Cocksucking

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Redemption, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: With the link to the past Avatars shattered, Korra has the weight of the world on her shoulders. Will the world lose its balance because of her reckless actions? Will the Avatar line end because of her failure?At her lowest point, Korra finds that there's still some hope - some fragment of light left within her. Avatar Kyoshi can help her make things right, but first...Korra has to suck her big ol' hog.No one ever said maintaining the balance was easy!





	Spiritual Convergence Through Cocksucking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hope you like this story. But before you start:
> 
> Tumblr cracked THE FUCK down on NSFW creators. Because of their jackassery, I'm moving to [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/DraceTales) Please, please, please follow me there to stay up to date on the mischief I get up to! Your support means so much, especially during times like this.
> 
> Now, enjoy Korra gettin' that mouth worked!

Spiritual Convergence Through Cocksucking  
-by Drace Domino

When the link with the past Avatars was severed, it was like Korra had her very lifeblood ripped from her body. It was a state of constant heartache and sorrow, and she felt empty and hollow without any deviation from the bleakness. Yangchen...Kuruk...Roku...even Aang...gone. No longer could she draw upon their wisdom or harness a fragment of who they once were, no longer did she feel like she was never alone. If anything, she could be surrounded by her closest friends and family and still feel like she was far off in the distance, only barely able to connect with them now that such a critical part of her was missing.

She had committed a grave mistake through her arrogance and her recklessness, and now future Avatars - if there even were to be any - would suffer the consequences. It was the single biggest error that had ever been made in the line; the worst thing that had ever happened to the world’s guardians. Any single Avatar would’ve gladly laid down their life if it meant preserving the connection for future generations, and yet...she had failed even in that much. And now, almost two weeks into deep meditation and grief, Avatar Korra sat in a dark room with her head low and her body weak, breathing in deep and trying to meditate.

Laying low in one of Tenzin’s temples, she had all the peace and quiet she desired to search for a single thread in an endless sea. Desperately, she was hoping that some fragment of her connection to her past selves still existed - some string she could cling to and pull close, something to let her know that she hadn’t lost everyone. Were any of the past Avatars still within her? Did any of them leave any wisdom or advice? If she entered the Spirit World, would any of them even recognize who she was?

Avatar Korra’s head hung low as she tried to focus, drawing in yet another long, deep breath and steadying her breathing. Worrying about such things wouldn’t help her find the conclusion she was seeking, and it was only serving to get her too worked up to focus. She put aside thoughts of her grief and moved onto the search itself, swimming through that murky ether looking for a distant glimmer of light. She had been swimming through that darkness for weeks now, and nothing. For an impulsive girl like Korra to keep up such a search without losing her patience was impressive, but then...she was yet in mourning, and grief had served quite well to temper her emotions and keep that reckless girl in check.

It was well past the second week that she finally sensed something, that she saw the flicker of light she had been searching so desperate for. Whether it was the blend of incense Tenzin had made for her or simply having searched enough, there was something. It was faint...it was weak...but it existed. With her eyes tightly closed and her lips parting to draw in yet another long breath Korra dove for that beacon within her meditation, rushing towards it in the hopes that this nightmare would finally be at an end. And though she did her best to remain calm, her heart was racing rapidly as she came closer and closer, her fingertips quite nearly brushing across the glowing radiance before her.

As if struck by a burst of flame Korra’s attention suddenly snapped back to reality, her eyes opening and her head lifting. Immediately her heart began to soar as she saw what occupied the tiny meditation chamber across from her - a familiar face, even if it had a disapproving look shown across its features. Korra’s eyes were marked with immediate tears as she spoke, a smile creeping to her features that she hadn’t worn since before the connection was severed.

“Kyoshi! Oh, Kyoshi, you’re still here!” Sure enough, Korra spoke to the stoic woman kneeling across from her, looking every bit the regal warrior that she was in life. Her appearance before Korra was more tangible than in past iterations - she was casting a shadow within the dim candlelight, the wind passing through the temple licked at her hair, and Korra could even pick up the vague scent of Earth Kingdom tea. It was like she was right there before the young Avatar in the flesh, and Korra just couldn’t be happier.

At least...until Avatar Kyoshi finally spoke.

“You’re a disgrace to what we are.” The stern woman had a reputation for being the most brash and abrasive of the recent Avatars; a far cry from Aang and Yangchen’s gentle spirit or Roku’s kindly wisdom. Kyoshi was a woman of the battlefield and didn’t mince words, something Korra had already learned in the past from their exchanges. Although this time, the look of disapproval across the warrior’s painted face was particularly hard to endure. “Centuries lost. Our memories demolished. The Avatar nearly ripped from this world because you behaved like a petulant child.”

“I know, Kyoshi, I do!” Korra rushed right back at her, tears now rolling down her cheeks in thick lines. She didn’t even bother to defend herself, since naturally she knew there was no possible way for her to do so. No matter what had happened she was the one who failed, the one who allowed the connection to break. No words could ever take that back, and Korra was focused on just one thing, repairing the connection for the future. “I hate myself for it! Please, tell me how I can fix it! How I can bring everyone back! I’ll do anything to make it better, Kyoshi, I swear! I...I...I miss you all...so much…”

Whether Kyoshi was a stern and unapproachable sort or not, it didn’t stop Avatar Korra from relying on the fact that she looked tangible and physical in that moment. With grief weighing against her heart more and more with every beat, the young woman threw her arms around Kyoshi and gave her a firm hug. A hug that very quickly dissolved into crying on Korra’s part, unable to do anything more than bury her face against Kyoshi’s shoulder as she shuddered and sobbed.

Kyoshi didn’t hug Korra back, but the fact that she even allowed such a transgression was enough to suggest she understood the girl’s feelings. Or at the very least, sympathized with her. For a long moment she said nothing while Korra held her and cried, sobbing into the materialized spirit’s clothes as she lost herself in her grief. Seeing the old Avatar had been a joyful thrill, but as it wore off she was once again confronted with the sorrow of losing the others...and the hopelessness of her situation. She clung to Kyoshi all the tighter, as if she expected her to vanish again, this time for good.

“Please...please don’t...please don’t go…”

The words of a frightened child, the words of a girl whose mistakes carried tremendous impact in both worlds. It was easy to go hard on Korra for her mistakes considering her age of eighteen; after all, Aang had saved the world on several separate occasions by her age. But then...not every Avatar was Aang, and not every heart was built for the great responsibility of being the Avatar. Korra would get there in time, but she clearly had a great deal of work to do before she was strong enough.

And Avatar Kyoshi was for precisely that, to teach Avatar Korra how to become strong. Or at least...strong enough to keep her past lives together, and strong enough to make the impact on the world that was her birthright.

“...your legacy will not be one of failure.” Avatar Kyoshi finally spoke after a few long moments, once she sensed that Korra had cried for long enough. She still didn’t raise a hand, though when Korra looked up from her shoulder with tears on her cheeks and a trembling lower lip, Avatar Kyoshi greeted her with the very thinnest of sly smiles. Her voice was simple but stern, the tone of a woman that was neither to be questioned or dismissed. The tone of a woman that would make everything right again, so long as Korra followed all of her instructions to the letter. “You’re going to suck my cock now, Korra.”

Avatar Korra, desperate to fix the greatest mistake of her or anyone’s life, blinked in utter confusion.

“...sorry, I’m going to what now?”

***

There it was right before her eyes; Avatar Kyoshi’s stiff, impressive cock. The Avatar of old had pulled up her traditional attire and lifted her skirt to expose it, and now the thing stood forward with enough strength to keep her clothes draped around the base. With her arms slowly folding across her chest, Avatar Kyoshi gazed down at where Korra knelt before her, those young features mere inches away from a tip that was glistening with precum and throbbing in excitement.

“Uh...Kyoshi?” Korra finally asked, lifting a brow and nibbling on her bottom lip. She didn’t reach for the other Avatar’s cock just yet, and didn’t even look at it much. Consciously trying to avoid letting it drift into her field of vision, Korra merely gazed up at the older woman and gave her a bewildered glance. “Why do...why do you want me to do this? I’m not saying no, but...it’s weird.”

“Your connection with the past lives of the Avatar has been severed.” Kyoshi remarked simply, gazing down at Korra with that stern, unflinching position. Her face - painted in the white and red of the warriors named after her legacy - looked nearly like a mask, one offering the young Avatar nothing but disapproval and demands. “Only I remain because we are so much alike. I was often called impulsive and stubborn in life...and there were times when the past Avatars doubted me, as they did you.”

“So you’re saying we’re kind of the same?” Avatar Korra asked, tilting her head and keeping her eyes facing up. She knew that throbbing cock was mere inches away from her face, but still tried to block out the sight of it. “That you forgive me for what I did because we’re so similar?”

“Of course not.” Kyoshi scoffed, and shook her head in fierce refusal of Korra’s words. “I had the skill to backup my recklessness, you simply made mistake after mistake and expected things to work out because you’re the Avatar. Now stop trying to figure things out and put your mouth to better use - it’s the only way to reforge the connection with your old lives.”

Frankly, it seemed like Kyoshi was just angling to get her metaphysical spirit-made-flesh cock sucked, but Avatar Korra wasn’t really in any position to argue. After how bad she had fucked up, she owed a blowjob to one of her past lives at the very least. Asami would understand; after all. She hoped.

“Okay, but...I’ve never done this before.” The Avatar murmured, just as her hand moved up and her fingers gently wrapped around that thick and throbbing shaft. She offered Kyoshi one last glance as if hoping that the older woman would suddenly let her off the hook, but there was no such mercy to be found on her face, only the glaring expression of a woman waiting for her pleasure. Korra just sighed, bit down on her bottom lip, and looked forward once more to the length offered up to her. “Let’s see if I can do at least one thing right this month.”

Korra’s lips parted and she allowed her tongue to slowly roll forward, just enough to let the underside of Kyoshi’s tip rest against it. Instantly the flavor filled her mouth and she had no more question of whether or not the older woman was really there - she tasted as real as one could get. With that flavor slowly filling her mouth Korra pushed her head forward and took the first two inches of Kyoshi’s length past her lips, slowly enveloping that throbbing, hot shaft within. Her eyes closed as she worked and her head started to spin at the mere thought of what she was doing; there was a good chance nobody would even believe her if she told them. Inch by inch she kept working Kyoshi into her mouth, her hands finally coming to rest on the older Avatar’s hips as she did so. The approving noise of contentment from Kyoshi was all that was offered to encourage her to go forward, and yet it was still enough.

Avatar Korra had no idea just how this would fix things with her connection to her past lives. Hell, even the revelation that Kyoshi was sporting a cock was a surprise to her. That had never come up in any of her previous meditations. Still, with no other hope of reforging the bond that had been broken, Avatar Korra had no other option but to see where this went. Another inch down and she could feel Kyoshi threatening to slip down her throat; it was already becoming a little difficult to take her down any deeper, and there was still so much more to go. A gagging whimper came from the back of the young woman’s throat as her eyes gently started to drift open, and she looked to Kyoshi in the hopes of seeing a kind, understanding face above her.

...she was stupid to expect as much, in retrospect. Kyoshi was many things, and even if kind was one of them, it was hardly one of her defining characteristics. Instead, all Korra received was that same painted mask of stern authority gazing down at her, and arms crossed over her chest as if to say she had not yet been impressed. What did the young Avatar have to do in order to please this woman?! Deep down, Korra knew the answer, and it was firmly connected with her ability to take even more of Kyoshi down her throat.

“Guh...grrsss…” The Avatar made a few more noises as her eyes shut tight, wincing as she took the last few inches. She finally found her nose pressing against Avatar Kyoshi’s lap, and the older woman’s skirt served as a comfortable place for Korra to rest her forehead. She struggled in place as she held the woman’s entire length within her mouth and down her throat, doing her best to breathe slowly through her nose in an attempt to handle it all. It was...difficult, harder to maintain than the most intense meditations. Still, Korra was a strong girl despite her failings, and even though it was her first cock ever she knew she could deepthroat it like no other.

Perhaps it was that arrogance and recklessness bubbling to the surface once more, or perhaps she was simply that determined to prove that she was sorry for what had happened. Either way, her hands tightened considerably against Kyoshi’s waist and she kept her head firmly pressed forward, ignoring as best she could the desire to start coughing and spitting, and even focusing on letting her tongue slip from side to side to please Kyoshi further. At one point, as tears nearly threatened the corners of her eyes from the strain, Avatar Korra pushed her tongue out past her lips, letting that wet, pink muscle glide across the spot where Kyoshi’s shaft met her sack. The sound of wet and sloppy slurping filled the meditation chamber around them, and still Kyoshi seemed nonplussed and stoic.

Finally, after what felt like ages of deepthroating, Korra pulled her head back up and allowed that well-slickened cock to pop out past her lips once more. She instantly began to cough, wincing as she slapped her palms to the ground and let that thundering weight echo through her. Her throat was sore, her eyes were watering, and her breathing was labored. Spit dangled from the sides of her lips to the stonework floor below, and when she looked up at Avatar Kyoshi who still stood there with a stiff, wet dick her voice sounded resentful, even angry.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this!” Korra barked out, and was forced to swallow a mouthful of cock flavored spit. “I couldn’t breathe, Kyoshi! Are you trying to torment me?!”

“You’re trying to torment yourself.” Kyoshi’s voice responded in swift fashion, without a trace of hesitation. She arched a slender brow and focused her gaze on the young Avatar, on the spit soaked cheeks and the pretty features left with a heavy blush. When Kyoshi spoke once more her words rang with sincerity; speaking in as blunt a fashion as she was known for. She was not a woman to mince words, even in life. “I never told you to take it that deep...or that long. Stop trying to use my body to punish yourself, Korra. Instead, use it to learn. To explore. To stretch beyond your limitations.”

Korra was simply staring as her mouth went agape and she realized the truth in Kyoshi’s words. She continued staring ahead even as Kyoshi lowered a hand, delicately taking the chin of the reckless girl and angling her head up. She stepped forward once more and allowed her cocktip to drift close, though this time it merely glazed across Korra’s lips and gave her a whisper of the flavor she had just been choking on.

“I can teach you a technique that will let you take this form.” Kyoshi finally revealed, and gestured down to the throbbing length before the other girl. “But before I do, you must show me that you understand restraint. That you understand control. That you understand-”

“Balance.” Korra whispered in a soft interruption, and she looked directly to Kyoshi’s length once more. A trembling hand moved up to wrap around the older woman’s shaft, and she tightened her fingers across that soaked, slippery member while she gently spread her own knees apart. A deep breath rose and fell from Korra’s chest as she started to understand what Kyoshi was trying to teach her, finally piecing her way through the madness of the lesson to the wisdom underneath.

Everything was about balance, even something so simple as putting her mouth on another woman’s cock. She couldn’t choke herself on it and expect to be able to finish the task. She had to lick, kiss, fondle, and suck...she had to offer balance. Mouth balance.

It was perhaps a strange way for her to learn that lesson, but it was clear when Korra returned to her task that she was taking it to heart. As her eyes danced up to watch Kyoshi’s increasingly-approving expression, her hand started to deftly pump the older woman’s length and her mouth pressed forward against Kyoshi’s sack. With her mouth open and her tongue sweeping back and forth in wet and sloppy gestures, Korra offered the previous Avatar some intense affection towards her sack. Wet noises filled the room once more though this time they were more joyful than strained, and as Korra worked she found her reservations rapidly melting away.

She didn’t need to rush head first and reckless into every fight. She didn’t need to deepthroat every cock until she choked. Battle, sex, and even life itself demanded balance. And she was fortunate enough to have a much wiser spirit right before her, willing to be not just her mentor, but the training dummy upon which Korra could hone her skills.

There was a lot for the Avatar to explore. She was still getting used to the taste of cock and it was becoming increasingly more pleasant on her tongue, especially now that she wasn’t trying to choke herself with it. As her mouth moved from Kyoshi’s sack to her shaft once more, she took the time to offer a few soft kisses along the edge of it, blushing even deeper as she did so. Once again thoughts of Asami slipped into her mind and though she was struck by a tiny wave of guilt, it was quickly swept away by a larger wave that reminded her what Kyoshi had said. She could...achieve this form? Another take on the Avatar state? It made her all the more eager to learn, since even if Asami was upset over what she was doing, that anger would very quickly fade away once she realized what her girlfriend could do for her that she couldn’t before.

Once more Avatar Korra’s eyes closed, and she let herself get lost in the moment. The kisses, the licks, every bit of affection she spread across Kyoshi’s cock was something for her to study and meditate on. In a way, sucking down the older woman’s length was a form of meditation in itself, one that required great patience and control, one that asked her to be prone on her knees for the duration. When she swallowed her spit was filled with the taste of dick, and when she breathed in the heavy scent of lust was there to great her. It wasn’t too different from the various incenses she had used to meditate in the past, just another piece that helped her achieve enlightenment.

In this case, enlightenment came in the form of the Avatar’s nethers becoming thoroughly soaked. She was quite damp underneath the fabric of her panties and her arousal was rushing through her all the more while she worked, with nearly every last thing about her situation designed to make her excited. The promise she could learn to grow a cock of her own...the taste of the older woman’s length...the sheer thrill that she was doing something so lewd and illicit within Tenzin’s meditation chamber. She was rocking back and forth as if trying to gently grind the air, and sensing her excitement Avatar Kyoshi spoke up once more, her voice stoic and steady and firm.

“You will have to be patient to receive me in more than just your mouth.” The woman’s voice drew Korra’s eyes open again, and while the dark skinned beauty slid that glistening cock back and forth across her cheeks, Kyoshi’s voice remained resolute and steadfast. “I will decide when you’re ready for it elsewhere. You have...much to learn, and it will require tremendous patience.”

“Does...does that mean I’ll see you again, Kyoshi?” Avatar Korra asked, cradling that soaked cock against her cheek. One hand had moved to cup the other woman’s balls as the other pressed to the side of the shaft, squeezing it between her palm and her own smooth, blushing cheek. She looked hopeful in that moment, perhaps the most she had looked in months. “This isn’t the last time I speak to another Avatar, is it?”

The slow shake of Kyoshi’s head was enough to give her comfort, and certainly enough to encourage her to go back to work. With a smile and a renewed sense of purpose Avatar Korra slipped her mouth around Kyoshi’s cockhead, and with her tongue swirling wildly in a wet circle she pressed her palm firmly around the shaft. With her lips pressing to the top ring of her fingers she started to bob up and down with vigor and determination, moaning contently as she fed herself the other woman’s stiff, wet length. Avatar Kyoshi gave a deep and hungry sigh of pleasure as Korra found her pacing and went to work, and she even lowered a hand to rest it approvingly on her head. Though Korra couldn’t quite see it from her vantage point, the stoic warrior offered a smile. She was pleased - even if she was usually one to jealously guard such information.

Even though it was Korra’s first time, she knew full well what to expect when Kyoshi hit her peak. She could feel the older woman trembling against her, the fingers tightening within her hair, the steady throb of that impressive cock. It made Korra go a bit faster in her motions as she kept pushing back and forth, and her eyes opened anew to look up along the figure of the nearly fully dressed warrior. From the edge of her skirt across her armor to the golden crown that sat atop her painted features, Avatar Kyoshi was every bit the woman Korra had always looked up to. A strong, fierce, independent fighter...someone that always did things her way, and could be brutal and kind in the same breath.

It was only fitting that Kyoshi was the one to teach Korra now, and the one to flood her mouth with cum. The young Avatar’s eyes snapped open wide as the torrent was suddenly unleashed, her cheeks puffing out as she was given an overwhelming mouthful of spirit cum ushered squarely across her tongue. From pure instinct Korra swallowed as soon as it began, but she quickly realized that her few greedy gulps just weren’t enough. Kyoshi was giving her more cum than she could swallow down, and before it burst out of her lips she pulled her mouth back and held the woman’s cock steady, letting it paint her face.

The entire time Kyoshi wore an expressionless mask, simply watching as her cock squirted line of line of cum over Korra’s face. Those dark features were smeared with white even as Korra struggled to gulp down the cream still resting in her mouth, and it was clearly a moment of profound pleasure for the young Avatar. A moment of joy; one in which she had done something good for a past Avatar...especially after she had made so many mistakes.

Slipping back into the spiritual ether not long after, by the time Korra opened her eyes she would’ve seen Kyoshi gone from the room once more. Her scent would remain along with the promise that they would meet again, but otherwise all the former Avatar left behind was the cum still smeared across Korra’s face. The young woman swallowed again and freed her mouth of the woman’s cream, only to move a finger up and slide it through the cum oozing down her cheek. As she pulled it away and cast a look at the sticky white clinging to her fingertip, she was left dealing with the weight of everything that just happened...and the promises Kyoshi had made.

“If...if it reforges the connection...I’ll do whatever it takes.” Korra murmured to herself, just before popping her finger into her mouth and swirling her tongue around that sticky digit. After another swallow she felt Kyoshi’s cum slipping down her throat, rushing to warm her belly along with the mouthfuls she had already gulped down. “...thank you, Kyoshi.”

She would indeed do anything Kyoshi asked of her next - both to reforge the connection, and to quench the heat that was starting to build inside of her.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder to check [dat Twitter!](https://twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
